Eric Nam
Perfil thumb|250px|Eric Nam *'Nombre:' 에릭남 / Eric Nam *'Nombre coreano:' 남윤도 / Nam Yoon Do *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC y Letrista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Atlanta, Georgia, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Agencia:' B2M Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-agencia:' Stone Music Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Nació en Atlanta el 17 de noviembre de 1988. Empezó a tocar el piano cuando tenia 4 años y se empezó a interesar por el canto cuando cambio de tocar el piano al chelo cuando tenia aproximadamente 9 años. Siempre cantaba en la iglesia de su ciudad natal y fue parte del coro infantil "Atlanta Boy Choir". A través del coro tuvo la oportunidad de ir de gira a Italia y cantar en la Basílica de St. Peter en Roma. Se unió a Soompi cuando tenia solo 13 años, lo que le dio una plataforma para comunicarse con otros Coreanos-Americanos, y le dio el coraje para así subir su propia música a Youtube. Gracias a su cover 'Lonely' de 2NE1, Eric tuvo la oportunidad de audicionar en vivo en la competencia de canto sur-coreana “MBC Star Audition: Birth Of A Great Star 2″; donde tuvo muy buenos comentarios de parte de los jueces por su poderosa presentación de 'Ordinary People' de John Legend. Logro llegar al Top 5 y luego regreso a USA para presentarse en el “Kollaboration Boston 2″ (una competencia de talentos) en Abril del 2012. Sin embargo decidió volar de vuelta a Corea para unirse al grupo proyecto 'Namaste' integrado por participantes del 'Star Audition', quienes tuvieron una canción llamada 'The Blue Night of Jeju Island'; escrita por su mentor Lee Seung-Hwan Trabajó un buen tiempo como consultor de asuntos internacionales con una firma importante antes audicionar para su compañía actual. A través del programa de la cadena MBC 'Section TV', el cantante tuvo la oportunidad de entrevistar a varios artistas coreanos e internacionales incluyendo Girls' Generation, Miranda Kerr, Barbara Palvin, Amanda Seyfried, el elenco de 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2', Robert Downey Jr. entre otros. 'Debut' El 23 de enero de 2013, Eric realizó su debut oficial como solista con el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum 'CLOUD 9', actuando el 26 de Enero en el programa de MBC Music Core, presentando su canción 'Heaven's Door'. En Diciembre del 2015, su contrato con B2M Entertainment terminó luego de 3 años desde su debut, por lo que abandonó la compañía para firmar con Stone Music Entertainment. El 4 de Marzo de 2016, Eric participó junto con Wendy en el sencillo digital titulado 'Spring Love' en colaboración con el proyecto de SM Entertainment, SM Station. El 24 de Marzo de 2016, Eric regresó con el lanzamiento de su segundo mini-álbum titulado 'Interview', junto con el lanzamiento de su video musical homónimo. El 15 de julio de 2016, Eric lanzó su sexto sencillo digital titulado 'Can't Help Myself'. Temas para Dramas *''Love Yourself'' tema para OK to Be Sensitive 2 (2019) *''That Night'' tema para Encounter (2018) *''Bravo, My Life!'' tema para Prison Playbook (2017) *''Before Sunset'' tema para Mad Dog (2017) *''Shower'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''One Second Is One Hour (junto a Park Bo Ram)'' tema para Flirty Boy and Girl (2015) *''In Your Days (junto a Kim Kyu Jong)'' tema para SOS Please Help Me (2014) *''Goodbye In Once Upon A Time'' tema para Love In Memory (2013) *''Cool Guy'' tema para Let's Eat'' (2013) Temas para Películas *''FLOAT'' tema para Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) Programas de Radio * 2013: (Arirang Radio) K-poppin' "Ugly Truth" (06.02.13) * 2013: '''(MBC) “Song of Hope at Noon with Kim Shin Young” * '''2014: WGM TV - junto a G.NA, Amber & Soryong (26.05.14) Programas de TV *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2019) (18.02.2019) (Ep. 400) *After School Club (Arirang, 2018) (23.01.2018) (Ep.300) *Master Key (SBS, 2017) Ep. 9 *Wizard of Nowhere (MBC, 2017-presente) *Life Bar (tvN, 2017) *Yang and Nam Show (Mnet, 2016) *Laws of the Jungle in Mongolia (SBS, 2016) *The Friends in Costa Rica (K STAR, 2016) *My Father and Me (tvN,2016) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2016) Ep. 448 * Duet Song Festival (MBC, 2016) * SNL Korea 7 (tvN, 2016) * We Got Married (MBC, 2016) como pareja de Solar * Twice Private Life (Mnet, 2016) Ep. 7 * I Live Alone (MBC, 2016) Ep. 151 * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2016) Ep. 312 * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2016) Ep. 242-243, 354 * Healing Camp (SBS, 2016) Ep. 216 * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2016) Ep. 256 * Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015) Ep. 6-7 * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) * Let's Go! Dream Team II : North Pole Escape (KBS, 2015) (05.03.15) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 233 * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2015) Ep. 256 * Take-511 (MBC, 2014)(08.10.14), junto a Hyun Young de Rainbow * Hello Korea (2014) - junto a Abigail Alderete * One Fine Day (2014) (Ailee & Amber) Ep. 7 * We Got Married (2014-2015) MC * Challenge 1000 songs (SBS, 2014)(23.03.14) * 로더필 (tvN, 2014)(24.07.14) * Infinite Girls (MBC, 2013)(11.11.13) * 순정녀 (QTv, 2013)(26.09.13) * After School Club (ArirangTV, 2013-2016) MC * Star Audition: Birth of A Great Star (MBC, 2011-2012) Discografía 'Corea' Mini Álbum Single Digital Internacional Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones * 2LSON - 너가없는노래 (Acoustic ver.) (Feat. Eric Nam) (2019) * Kwon Soon Il - 내일 (Junto a Eric Nam) (2019) * 2LSON - 너가없는노래 (Feat. Eric Nam) (2019) * Seo Hyun - Hello (Feat. Eric Nam) (2017) * Ailee - Feelin' (Feat. Eric Nam) (2016) * Gain - Must Have Love (Feat. Eric Nam) (2015) * Playback - Isn't There? (Feat. Eric Nam) (2015) * Amber - I Just Wanna (Feat. Eric Nam) (2015) Videos Musicales * Nicole - Don't Stop (2016) * Playback - Isn't There? (feat. Eric Nam) (2015) Anuncios * Trivago (2017) * May Queen (junto a Min Ah ) (2016) * GOOGIMS (2016) * Primera (2016) * Onkyo (2016) * Mabinogi (junto a YooA) (2016) Tours *'ERIC NAM 1st EUROPEAN TOUR 2019' **Junio 04 – Lisbon, Portugal – Time Out Studio **Junio 05 – Madrid, España – Cool Stage **Junio 08 – Milan, Italia – Santeria Social Club **Junio 10 – Praga, Republica Checa – Lucerna Music Bar **Junio 12 – Varsovia, Polonia - Progresja **Junio 13 – Berlín, Alemania - Lido **Junio 15 - Colonia, Alemania – Kantine **Junio 16 – Bruselas, Bélgica – La Madeleine **Junio 18 – Paris, Francia – Trabendo **Junio 20 – Ámsterdam, Países Bajos - Melkweg Max **Junio 21 y 22 – Londres, Reino Unido - Islington Academy Premios *'2018 KBS Entertainment Awards: '''Rookie Award for Variety (Samcheong Neighborhood Grandma) *'2016 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja junto a Solar (We Got Married) Curiosidades *'Educación:' ** Lovett School (2007) ** Boston College (Licenciatura en Estudios Internacionales) ** Laude Peking University *'Familia: Padres, Hermanos menores. *'''Idiomas: Ingles y Coreano (fluído), Español (medio), Mandarín (intermedio) y Japonés (básico). *'Instrumentos:' Piano. *'Fandom:' Nam Nation (fan club) / Nam Pyeon (fans individuales) *Empezó a tocar el piano cuando tenía 4 años de edad, pero cambió al violonchelo cuando tenía 9. *Cantaba en un coro de niños de Atlanta. *Antes de debutar realizó muchos trabajos de caridad, especialmente en India y Latino América * En el primer año en la Universidad pasó su descanso de primavera en Bolivia trabajando en micro finanzas. *A través del programa de la universidad de Boston, tuvo la oportunidad de vivir 1 año en la Universidad Laude Peking en Beijing en China. *Quedó como 5º finalista en la 2ª temporada del programa de MBC “Star Audition: Birth of a Great Star”. *Participó de las Grabaciones de The Friends en Costa Rica junto a Song Yu Vin y Sam Kim. * Antes de debutar fue parte de un grupo proyecto llamado "Namaste" integrado por los participantes de "Star Audition" Choi Jung-Hoon, Han Da-Sung, and Hong Dong-Gyun. * Antes de firmar con B2M Entertainment trabajaba como consultor, y YG Entertainment le ofreció trabajo, pero rechazó la oferta. *Ha entrevistado a famosos artistas como Barbara Palvin, Miranda Kerr, Matt Damon, Robert Downey Jr., Emma Thomson, Amanda Seyfried" y otros. * Fue DJ del programa "Catch the Wave" en Arirang Radio. * A pesar de que en febrero del 2015 fue elegido para interpretar un personaje secundario en una película de Hollywood, decidió renunciar a dicho papel para centrarse en su disco y sus actividades en Corea. * Su canción "Dream" que contó con la colaboración de Park Ji Min de 15&, es parte de un proyecto de caridad del grupo de productores''' Sweet Tune', en el cual todas las ganancias son donadas. * Su canción "Can't Help Myself" tomó el puesto número uno en cinco listas musicales diferentes, tales como Mnet, Bugs, Olleh Music, Naver Music y Genie Music. Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Canal de YouTube *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter Galería Eric Nam01.jpg Eric Nam02.jpg Eric Nam03.jpg Eric Nam04.jpg Eric Nam05.jpg Eric Nam06.jpg Eric Nam07.jpg 80114337.jpg Videografía '''Corea' Eric Nam - Heaven's Door|Heaven's Door Eric Nam - Ooh Ooh|Ooh Ooh (feat. Hoya) Eric Nam - 녹여줘|Melt My Heart Eric Nam - 괜찮아 괜찮아|I'm OK Eric Nam - Dream|Dream (feat. Park Ji Min) Eric Nam & Wendy - Spring Love|Spring Love (with Wendy) Eric Nam - Good For You|Good For You Eric Nam - Interview|Interview 'Internacional' Eric Nam - Heaven's Door (Eng Ver)|Heaven's Door (English Ver.) KOLAJ x Eric Nam - Into You|KOLAJ & Eric Nam - Into You Gallant x Tablo x Eric Nam - Cave Me In|Gallant & Tablo & Eric Nam - Cave Me In Eric Nam (에릭남) - Love Die Young (Lyric Video)| Love Die Young Eric Nam (에릭남) - 'Congratulations (Feat. Marc E. Bassy)' MV| Congratulations (Feat. Marc E. Bassy) Categoría:B2M Entertainment Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:INGDebut2019